Of Dreams and Nightmares
by A Typical Snarry Fan
Summary: Please, just kiss me once, professor, I won't tell. Chapter 2 is up! Review and I'll give you a lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Of Dreams and Nightmares  
  
Summary: "Please, just kiss me once, professor, I won't tell." Severus is having nightmares of a certain boy and it is driving him mad. Instead of talking to the boy, he uses violence. Harry Potter is waking up with odd bruises that won't go away. Why is this happening?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author: Snarry  
  
Of Dreams and Bruises  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Just one kiss, sir! Please, just kiss me once professor, I promise I won't tell."  
  
Severus glared at the small boy. "Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Please, you and I need it! I love you!" The boy cried.  
  
Advancing to the boy, he slapped the boy across the room. Startled green eyes, full of tears, looked back at him.  
  
"Sev! I'm not lying! I love you!" The boy spread his arms and walked to Severus, hope shining in his teary eyes.  
  
Again, he walked to the boy and slapped his hands away. With a pain filled cry and a nasty crack, Severus knew he broke the beautiful boy's wrist.  
  
"Get out! OUT!" Severus snarled to the cowering boy.  
  
Not looking back, the boy sobbed his way out of Sev's rooms.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Severus woke up with a start. What in the world did that dream mean?  
  
The boy looked familiar. No... It couldn't be Potter...could it?  
  
***  
  
"C'mon, mate, time to--Bloody hell! What happened to you?"  
  
Harry opened his eyes and immediately, pain throbbed in his wrist and jaw.  
  
"Harry! What happened? Hold on, I'll get Hermione."  
  
Harry started to cry as he looked at his wrist. It was bent a funny way and it was turning blue. Did that happen to normal broken wrists?  
  
He heard the door open and Hermione let out a squeak when she saw her best friend.  
  
"Oh Harry! We have tog get you to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione sobbed.  
  
She (surprisingly) picked him up with ease. "Harry, you weigh so little!"  
  
And they began their long journey to the Hospital Wing with Ron by their side.  
  
Not paying attention, she ran into Professor Snape.  
  
"Granger--Holy hell! What happened to Potter?" Severus barked. Those were the same marks he gave to the boy in his dream.  
  
"Professor Snape, please let us go to the Hospital Wing! Harry was attacked in his sleep!"  
  
Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Let me take him, Granger, you have classes to go to."  
  
Hermione bit her lip and sighed. "I guess it would be safer, sir. Please be careful, Harry's in a lot of pain." She said as she handed over Harry.  
  
"Hermione! Why give him to Snape! Now he will kill him!" Ron shouted furiously.  
  
Severus glared. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. Now go before I take more!"  
  
They scurried off.  
  
"Potter? Do you know what happened to you?" Severus quietly asked the boy.  
  
Harry tried to open his mouth, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
Severus took out his wand and Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Potter, I am not going to curse you. I am only going to cast a simple healing charm."  
  
Harry nodded, but nothing happened.  
  
"Potter! Did you break my wand?" Severus shouted.  
  
Harry tried to crawl out of Severus (surprisingly) warm arms, but only managed to fall out and hit his head.  
  
He was out in seconds.  
  
"Hmm, that will make it easier," Severus said to himself.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my! What happened to Mr. Potter?" The school nurse cried.  
  
Severus shrugged. "Granger and Weasley think he was attacked when sleeping."  
  
Poppy did a magical scan on him and gasped. "Apparently, he has a soul mate."  
  
Severus gasped. "That is really rare."  
  
"But...his soul mate in an abusive one and Harry's soul mate in hurting him in his sleep, but not purposely."  
  
"Who is his soul mate?" Severus asked.  
  
"Hmm, it looks like a older, stronger male."  
  
"A male? That is very uncommon!"  
  
Poppy sighed. "Yes it is. Will you please call the Headmaster down here?"  
  
Severus nodded. "Are you going to heal him?"  
  
Poppy let a tear fall down her cheek. "No, magic won't work, it'll only make in more painful. His soul mate is the only one to stop it."  
  
"I see."  
  
***  
  
Tbc 


	2. Chapter 2 Sorry, my other story has 3

2. Of Secret Kisses and Precious Wishes  
  
Warning: This chapter contains slash.  
  
Notes: Someone said that I don't accept anonymous reviews. It's true. I did once in my life but you people have an idiot named 'fan' to thank for that. Not necessary a Flame, but he or she as insulting my beta. Now if anyone does do that, I know who they are and if they e-mail shows up!  
  
Thanks to everyone who had the courage to review!  
  
--------------  
  
Before Severus went to sleep, he took a potion. This potion was like to other. He could be in his own dreams. He just had to stop himself from hurting that boy.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The boy was back. But this time, Severus was with him.  
  
"You came back." It wasn't a question. In truth, the man did find the young one attractive and what he learned, this could be the Potter boy.  
  
"I-...yes..." The boy was looking to the ground.  
  
They were on the Quidditch Pitch, Severus noted.  
  
"What is your name?" he questioned.  
  
The boy fidgeted. "H-Harry Potter, Se-sir."  
  
Severus stayed calm. "It's ok." And he did the one thing the boy, no, Harry, would never think of--he hugged him.  
  
Harry stiffened, but soon melted when he felt Severus' mouth on him.  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"Please...call me Severus...or Sev," He said between gentle bites.  
  
"S-Sev..." the boy moaned.  
  
Severus tried to smirk but found out it was too hard. If this was the real Potter boy, then he would wake up with love bites all over his neck...and anywhere else Severus decided to put some on...  
  
He pulled away and they boy moaned.  
  
"Stop...we can not do this." He told the boy.  
  
Immediately, the boy quivered and cowered until he was curled up in a ball.  
  
Of course, thought Severus, the boy thinks he's going to get hit.  
  
Severus was disgusted with himself. Never in his entire life has he ever hurt an innocent...never mind that... He tried to forget his Death Eaters days... But he was still disgusted. He never was in anything that involved domestic abuse. He broke the young man's wrist for Merlin's sakes!  
  
He looked at Harry who in fact looked horrible.  
  
"I-I..." He stopped. There was no way he would ever apologise to a Potter!  
  
'I have to go...'  
  
*********************************************************  
  
And Severus woke up.  
  
And hopefully, Potter will not remember this dream.  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Perfect, he as Potter's soul mate. It was so clear and yet it wasn't.  
  
Severus' soul mate was to be someone understanding, not his enemy's son! Severus took it easy that his soul mate as a boy. He had been openly gay since his sixth year.  
  
He had to think. He had to think about Potter. He had to admit that the boy was beautiful. At his age, he no longer looked like his father. He had the unmistakable personality of his mother with a dash of his father. And how thin the boy was! He hardly weighs anything at all.  
  
Severus groaned and sank back into the covers. He cared for the boy....  
  
***  
  
Harry woke up with a start. He had another dream again. But this time he didn't wake up with anything painful.  
  
His wrist had a wrap around it so itr would heal. Poppy told him he had a soul mate when he woke up. Harry didn't believe in that nonsence! Soul mates don't exist! According to Poppy, they do and his was evil! Well, not evil but abusive, which was not new to Harry.  
  
But this was so bloody lovely. His one true love (here he snorted) was horriblely abusive! The bloke broke his wrist for crying out loud!  
  
"Harry, dear, you are awake."  
  
Harry jumped. He had not known she as up.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm, it's around 7:00. The headmaster has decided that you will have to stay here. Your mystery man has some brains. He broke your wand arm."  
  
"Lovely."  
  
***  
  
I know that this is a short chapter, but I have about 3 stories I'm working on at the moment. 


End file.
